


twinkle twinkle litter star

by loneliestar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, ilk görüşte aşk
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loneliestar/pseuds/loneliestar
Summary: güller kırmızımenekşeler mavive mark'ın kalbininin sahibigitar öğretmeninin erkek kardeşi
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 4





	twinkle twinkle litter star

Bu dünyada hiçbir şey Taeil’in gitar çaldığına ikna edemez.” Mark kapıyı açarken konuştu. “Taeil eğlenceli birisi, neden böyle düşünüyorsun anlamıyorum.” Taeyong inledi. “Dostum alınma ama erkek arkadaşın çok sıkıcı. Seninle altı yıldır arkadaşım, siz de beş yılı aşkındır berabersiniz ve onunla sadece altı kere buluştum. Ve son dördü yanlışlıkla olmuştu.” Taeyong gözlerini devirdi ve cevap verdi: “İnanmıyorsan benimle gel ve gör.”

Daha önce şimdi olduğu kadar gitar çalmayı öğrenmek istememişti Mark. Her şey bir hafta önce gördüğü o çocukla başlamıştı. Güneşli bir salı, ders bitiminde eve giderken yürümeye karar vermişti. Kampüsten çıktıktan sonra şehir merkezinde yürürken kaldırımda iki kişinin kavga ettiğini görmüştü. “Madem benim beceriksiz olduğumu düşünüyorsun kendine başka birini bul!” Elinde gitar olan çocuk kumral saçlı olana bağırmış ve hızlı adımlarla ortamdan ayrılmıştı.

“Ne bakıyorsun öyle? Çalmayı biliyorsan buyur.” Mark kumral saçlı çocuğa diğer gitarı göstererek sordu. “Ben – ıhm, Parılda Parılda Küçük Yıldız’ı çalabilirim?” Mark’ın cevabını duyan kumral saçlı yanlışlıkla birkaç kahkaha kaçırsa da göz devirdi. “İşe yaramazsın o zaman.” Kumral olan mırıldandıktan sonra gitarı kılıfına koydu ve az önce giden çocuğun gittiği yönün aksi yönüne doğru yürümeye başlamıştı. Çocuk gittikten bir süre sonra kendine gelen Mark, kalbinde hissettiği şeyle birkaç küfür mırıldanmıştı.

Şimdi ise karşısında gördüğü görüntü ile şaşkındı Mark. Taeyong kendisini yetimhaneye getirdiğinde Taeil’in çocuklara gitar çalarak şarkı söylemesi görmeyi beklediği en son şey ile değildi. Taeil, Moon Taeil gerçekten de gitar çalıyordu, hem de şarkı söyleyerek. Mark farkında olmadan mırıldandı: “Erkek arkadaşın hayatımda gördüğüm en havalı insan.”

* * *

“O kadar işin arasında bana yardım ettiğin için teşekkürler hyung.” Mark ellinciye teşekkür ettiğinde Taeil kıkırdadı. “Sana yardım etmekten mutluluk duyarım Mark. Taeyong hızlı bir şekilde öğrenmek istediğini söyledi. Şimdi, çalmayı bildiğin bir şey var mı?” Taeil gitarı Mark’a uzatırken sordu. “Parılda Parılda Küçük Yıldız?” Mark’ın cevabıyla Taeil’de kıkırdadı. “Üzgünüm, erkek kardeşime bunu o altı yaşındayken falan öğretmiştim.”

“Senin kardeşin mi var? Taeyong daha önce hiç bahsetmemişti.” Mark merakla sordu. “Ahh, nasıl desem… Kardeşim benim aksime tam bir baş belası. Buralara pek uğramaz, Jeju’da annemlerin yanında okuyor. Taeyong bile iki kez gördü.” Taeil Mark’a bir pena uzattı. “Haydi, çal.”

* * *

Mark bir ay sonra kumral çocukla, o sokakta şarkı söylerken tekrar karşılaştı. _Sesi gerçekten inanılmazdı_. Şarkı bitince çocuğun yanına ilerledi. “Selam.” Çocuk başını ayakkabılarından kaldırdı ve Mark’a doğru çevirdi. “Ne istiyorsun?” Çocuk kendisini terslediğinde bozuntuya vermedi Mark. Konuşmadan sırtındaki gitarı gösterdi, biraz da flört etmeye çalışıyordu. “Hâlâ bir gitarist bulamamış gibisin.” Kumral omuz silkti. “Kimse bana ayak uydurabilecek kadar iyi değil.”

“Pekâlâ hangi şarkıyı çalmamı istiyorsun?” Mark banka oturarak sordu. “Bir düşüneyim… Parılda Parılda Küçük Yıldız?” Kumral olan kıkırdayarak sordu. “Dalga geçmiyorum, gerçekten bir şeyler çalmayı deneyebilirim.” Çocuk dudaklarını büzdü. “Ben de ciddiyim. Çocuklara şarkı söyleyeceğim, gelir misin?”

Bir saat sonra ikisi de salonda küçük çocuklara şarkı söylüyordu. Mark bildiği bütün çocuk şarkılarını çalmış, kumral da kendisine eşlik etmişti. Her şarkının sonunda çocuklar heyecanla ellerini çırpıyor ve defalarca teşekkür ediyorlardı. Şarkıların ardından Mark Kumral’ın çocuklarla oyun oynamasını seyretti _. O güzeldi._

“Bana adını söyleyecek misin yoksa sana Kumral diye seslenmeye devam mı edeceğim?” İkili gecenin karanlığında yürürken sordu Mark. “Kadere inanır mısın Martı?” Kumral kıkırdayarak sorduğunda Mark kaşlarını çattı. “Neden Martı?” Kumral aniden parmağını Mark’ın alnına bastırdı. Mark çocuğun ani temasıyla irkilmişti ancak soğuk havanın aksine onun eli sıcacıktı. “Çünkü kaşlarını böyle çattığında martıya benziyorsun.” diye fısıldadı. “İnanırım.” diye fısıldadı Mark, sesi titrek çıkmıştı. Kumral elini çekerek gülümsedi.

“Ben de kadere inanırım. Eğer bir kez daha karşılaşırsak sana ismimi söyleyeceğim. Bir kahve bile ısmarlayabilirim. Ancak beni arayıp da bulursan oyunumuzu bozarsın.”

* * *

“Hayır Hyuck kapatma – siktir!” Taeil sinirle arkasını döndüğünde kendisine şaşkın gözle bakan Mark’ı buldu. “Üzgünüm, yanlış bir zamanda geldim sanırım. Gidebilirim.” Mark kapıyı gösterdi. “Hayır hayır. Sorun değil, kalabilirsin.” Taeil kendini koltuğa atarak cevap verdi. “İyi misin hyung?” Mark endişelenerek sorduğunda Taeil gözlerini kapattı. “Değilim.” Mark da koltuğa oturarak konuştu: “İyi bir dinleyiciyimdir, anlatabilirsin.” Taeil kıkırdamış ve anlatmaya başlamıştı:

“Sana kardeşimin baş belası olduğunu söylemiştim. Anlaşılan o ki kardeşim koca bir dönem boyunca bizi kandırmış.” Taeil mırıldandı. “Geçen sefer sana Jeju’da okuduğundan bahsetmiştim ya, meğersem geçen yıl okuldan atılmış. Annemlere yatay geçiş yaptığını artık Seul Üniversitesi’nde okuyacağını söylemiş. Yani koskoca bir dönem boyunca buradaymış. Birkaç kere beni görmeye gelmişti ama hiç bahsetmedi. Şimdi ise nerede olduğunu bilmiyorum. Bana kızgın ve ben onun için endişeliyim, kızgın değil. Ve yanında olduğumu bilmesini istiyorum.”

“Üzgünüm hyung. Yardım edebileceğim bir şey varsa sana yardımcı olmak isterim.” Taeil gülümsedi. “Gerek yok ama teşekkürler Mark.”

* * *

“Vay canına, kader gerçekten bizden yana.” Mark duyduğu sesle başını okuduğu kitaptan kaldırdı. “Senin havalı olduğunu düşünüyordum ama ezikmişsin.” Kumral Mark’ın karşısına oturdu. “Ben Haechan.” Mark kaşlarını çatarak sordu: “Burada mı okuyorsun?” Kumral olan – artık Haechan – içeceğini yudumlarken başını hayır anlamında salladı. “Bir arkadaş için buradaydım ama seni görmeyi beklemiyordum. Yani yaşlı görünüyorsun, kaç yaşındasın ki?”

“Yirmi dört, son sınıf öğrencisiyim. Bilgin olsun sınıfta falan kalmadım. Kanada’dan buraya geldiğim için böyle olmuştu.” Haechan’ın gözleri büyüdü. “Kanada mı? Bu isminin Mark oluşunun nedeni açıklıyor.” Mark kaşlarını çattı, “İsmimi nereden biliyorsun?” Haechan kıkırdayarak gitarını gösterdiğinde daha önce fark etmediği ama Jaemin’in yapıştımış olduğuna emin olduğu stickera baktı. Utançla kafasını masaya vururken Haechan gülmeye devam etti.

“Haydi kalk Mark. Kahve içmeye gidelim.” Haechan elini Mark’a doğru uzatarak mırıldandı. “Elimi de tut, üşüyor.”

Birkaç saat sonra ikisi de çimlerin üstüne yatmış, gökyüzünü seyrediyordu. “Hayatım boyunca herkes beni sadece baş belasıymışım gibi gördü” Haechan konuşmaya başladığında Mark kafasını çevirdi; gökyüzünü değil, Haechan’ı izliyordu artık. “Bu yüzden benden olabildiğince uzak durmaya çalıştılar. Bir tek abim anlıyordu beni, ama şimdi benden nefret ediyor olmalı.”

“Neden böyle düşünüyorsun?” Mark kaşlarını çatarak sordu. “Yapmamam gereken şeyler yapıp duruyorum ve arkamı her zaman o topluyor. Ama bu sefer ona da yalan söyledim ve güvenini kırdım. Çok üzgünüm ama yanına gitmeye korkuyorum.” Mark Haechan’ın alnına düşen saçları arkaya itti. “Bu zamana kadar yanında olmuşsa bundan sonra da olacaktır. Korkmayı bırakmalı ve onunla konuşmalısın. Unutma iletişim anahtardır.”

“Bana kendimi daha az berbat hissettiriyorsun.” diye fısıldadı Haechan. “Bunu sevdim.”

“Kardeşinle sorunlarınızı hallettin mi hyung?” Mark gitarını kılıfından çıkartırken sordu. “Hallettik. Bir dahaki dönem üniversiteye kaldığı yerden devam edecek. Beraber kalacağız.” Saate baktı. “Birkaç saate burada olur. Tanışmak istersen…” Mark omuz silkti ve gülümsedi. “Neden olmasın.” Taeil’in kardeşi beklenilenden daha erken geldiğinde Taeil, ömrü boyunca unutamayacağını bir ana şahit olmuştu.

“Siktir!” Mark ve Haechan aynı anda bağırdığında Taeil kaşlarını çattı. “Pekâlâ bu beklenmedikti.”

On beş dakika sonra sonra üçü de mutfak masasının etrafına oturmuş çayını yudumluyordu. “Daha önce tanıştığınıza inanamıyorum.” diye mırıldandı Taeil. İkisinden de tepki gelmedi. “Pekâlâ ben dışarı çıkıyorum çünkü ortam çok gerildi. Konuşarak halledin sorunlarınızı.” dedi ve anahtarını alarak evden çıktı Taeil.

“Donghyuck demek.” Mark çayından bir yudum alarak mırıldandı. “Teknik olarak yalan söylemedim. Takma adım Haechan.” Donghyuck çayından bir yudum daha aldı. “Daha önce Taeil hyung senden bahsetmişti. Ama duyduğum Hyuck ve tanıdığım Hyuck birbirinden tamamen farklı. Söylesene hangisi gerçek olan?” Mark merakla sorduğunda Hyuck gülümsedi ve onun dudaklarına doğru uzandı. “Bilmem. Kendin öğrenmeye ne dersin?”

* * *

“Seni gerçekten Parılda Parılda Küçük Yıldız çalarak mı tavladı?” Jaehyun gülerek sordu. “Emin değilim, bana ilk şarkı söylediği zaman da tavlamış olabilir. Ya da ilk randevumuzda ya da bana gülümsediğinde, bilmiyorum. Çok gerginim.” Hyuck oturduğu yerden ayağa kalktı ve aynada kendine baktı. “Altıma yapmak üzereyim. Vaz geçmek için çok mu geç?”

“Bana bak Hyuck. Sen tanıdığım en cesur insansın. Ve hayatında ilk defa doğru karar verdin. O yüzden endişenmene gerek yok.” Taeil Hyuck’un papyonunu düzeltti ve gülümsedi. “Sonunda hayatını düzene sokuyorsun. Eskisi gibi fevri değil, düşünerek davranıyorsun. Ve en önemlisi değer veriyorsun. Mark seni daha iyi biri yaptı. Şimdi mızmızlanmayı bırak. Kendi düğününe geç kalıyorsun.”

Taeil gülümseyerek Hyuck’un elini tuttu, beraber salona doğru ilerlediler. “Seni seviyorum hyung, teşekkürler.” Hyuck salondan içeri girmeden önce söyledi.

Hyuck’u salonun girişinde gören Mark’ın gerginliği bir anda uçmuştu. Gülümsedi ve büyülenmiş gözlerle Hyuck’a baktı. Babası Hyuck’u almış ve Mark’ın yanına götürmüş, ikisi de birbirine bakarak yeminlerini ettikten sonra aptalca gülümsemişlerdi. Hyuck parmak uçlarında uzanıp Mark’ın dudağına öpücük kondurdu. “Seni seviyorum.” Hyuck Mark’ın gözlerine bakarak fısıldadı. Mark gülümsedi ve Hyuck’un alnından öperek ona sarıldı. Hyuck da gülümsedi ve başını Mark’ın omzuna yasladı. “Seni seviyorum.” diye mırıldandı Mark.

Ve Hyuck hayatında ilk defa bir şeyleri batırmadığını hissediyordu ve bu hissi sevmişti. Ama Mark’ın ev gibi hissettirmesini daha da çok sevmişti.


End file.
